playgroundivfandomcom-20200215-history
Hassar Wavecutter
Age: 24 Affiliations: Captain Kessia Harket and her Crew, his old Merrow school which migrate through the area for a couple months every year. Physical Description: Hassar is somewhat above average size for a Merrow, which would make him significantly larger than an average human. Like any Merrow his life is a violent one, his body has many scars, he has a large scar across his forehead, his dorsal fin has a few nicks out of it. Hassar has short hair like many Merrow, dark green, his scales are silvery on the sides of his tail, with darker blue on top and the sides and faint stripes down it, he has rings in his auditory fins, and a couple on his left middle gill, of three. On his right arm he has a tattoo dedicated to the Firebrand ''and her captain and crew, a blazing dragons-head spitting a circle of fire around itself. '''Personality:' Hassar Wavecutter is an ambitious Merrow, and quite violent - though for one of his kind that is to be expected, but he has a solid hold on his temper and is often seen as a gregarious man, always grinning with his sharp sharksteeth and laughing a little too long at a joke. Hassar is determined to have his own ship one day, and is always working towards that goal. History: Hassar was born to a large Merrow school who's migrations take them through the Wayfarer's Point area, and around the islands on their hunting paths. Agreements between the Merrow and the people of Wayfarer's Point limited their predations upon the pirates, traders and freebooters who frequent it's waters, although outside a certain range of the cities' waters those protections begin to waiver. There is a curious relationship between the Merrow and Wayfarer's Point and its pirates. Though they prey on them far enough out to sea and even some closer, the Shivertide School and its members would often trade with the port with things they made, or they found on sunken ships (or ships they had attacked, when bold enough). Most other ports won't trade with the Merrow because of their violent proclivities and their habit of eating sentient beings, so Wayfarer's point offers them a unique opportunity, and strengthens their School in conflicts and standing when competing with other groups, both of Merrow and other undersea sentients. Hassar Wavecutter is an accomplished fighter and hunter of the Shivertide School, but he was always fascinated with the ships of the Wayfarer's Point pirates. He earned the title Wavecutter because he often hunted near the surface, which could be dangerous, but he always wanted to be close to the ships that made their way through that territory, his dorsal fin cutting the waves and the air like a Sharks' fin as he followed the ships, learned about them, watched them attack other ships with cannon and by boarding. Eventually, when Hassar went to the surface to trade at Wayfarer's Point he started looking for a crew that would accept him as a member. Most turned him away, fearful of his hungry nature or superstitious about the "Sea Wolves." Finally, he found a crew new to the region which was looking to pick up some extra crew, and didn't seem to overly mind his 'eccentricity', and so has joined up with Captain Kessia Harket and the crew of the Firebrand. Advantages: ''' '''Strength (Rank 2) Common +2: Hassar is somewhat large for a Merrow. Merrow are far larger than an average human, and their movements underwater are smoother and more powerful than most human's above ground. The Merrow are, simply speaking, incredibly powerful, like a Great White or even a small whale, they easily outclass regular humans, and Hassar was strong even for their kind. Natural Weapons (Rank 1) Uncommon +2: The Merrow, besides their great strength, have the advantage of rows of shark-like teeth in a jaw powerful enough to tear flesh and break bone, as well as long sharp claws on their webbed fingers they use to rip apart meat, and hold on to the seabed during rough currents and to climb sheer surfaces when they need to escape. Twin Pistols (Rank 1) Rare +3: Hassar keeps a pair of pistols on his belt, he's become quite skilled with them, becoming something of a marksmen. He had them specially made for him, since regular pistols don't really fit him. These pistols are more like shortened rifles than anything else. Aquatic (Rank 2) Uncommon +4: As a Merrow, Hassar has gills and can breathe underwater, and is more skilled in water than any land-dwelling race, and as a skillfull sea hunter he often has an advantage even against other oceanic races. Hunter's Tongue (Rank 1) Exceptional +5: The Merrow often work with predators like dolphins and sharks, like humans work with wolves. With these however, the Merrow have developed some of the senses shared in common to communicate with them, although not terribly complicated, they can call to and communicate roughly with sharks and cetaceans as well as some larger fish. Extra Senses (Rank 1) Common +1: The Merrow have enhanced ability to sense vibration and their auditory fins are even better than human ears at picking up sound, although they're more specialized for an underwater environment, they can also use some rudimentary echolocation and electromagnetic fields in their environments like dolphins and sharks. They also have nictitating membranes to help them see underwater, and well developed eyes to see, especially in the dark at night or in the lower depths. Cutlass (Rank 1) Rare +3: Aside from his two pistols, he also keeps a large cutlass on his left hip, mostly to block and parry attacks from other such weapons, he doesn't need a weapon to kill with his strength and natural weapons, but the reach of a blade, and it's ability to ward off strikes from smaller men who might otherwise do him no small amount of harm make the rusty well worn blade worth hanging on to. Toughness (Rank 1) Common +1: From his thick muscles to his scaled tail and body, the protective insulation, sturdy flexible bones, everything about a Merrow make them harder to kill, and better at killing, or so many seem to believe. There is some truth in it however, since they can be remarkably difficult to put down for good.